


You'll Sleep Again When You're Home Sweet Home

by Draikinator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: A little bit of violence, Canon Divergence?, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Prime, not rid15 canon, ptsd raf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: After a disaster on Cybertron, Knock Out and Raf flee back to earth. This is a bit of a drabbly thing I wrote at work.





	You'll Sleep Again When You're Home Sweet Home

All things considered, it was a peaceful day at the Firehouse. Blades had come out of recharge and watched the episode of Supernatural he had recorded the night before while eating his morning energon ration, checked on his human friends, checked on their empty work schedule, and hunkered down for a nice day of crafting and tv. It was rare to find a day like this on Griffin Rock and by all means, he was enjoying it.

A swirling green portal of energy thirty feet tall spiralled open with a cacophonous scream of the wind, and Blades tipped back over the couch in shock.

There was a shriek of metal striking metal as a robot he’d never seen before tumbled out, dripping more neon blue than Blades was sure was inside a person. They were red and white and he could see wheels on their back, so probably not a Decepticon, but he tensed up anyway, because that sure was a lot of Energon.

It was only when the spacebridge portal closed and the sound it made vanished that he heard the tiny human voice screaming “No, let me go, let me go, I’m going back!”

“Raf?” Blades asked, peaking up behind the couch.

The red mech looked at him and something in his optics told Blades that only some of the energon this mech was soaked in was his own.

“You’re not,” the Cybe growled, glancing downward at a servo cupped against his chest, before snapping the other up and into a rotating saw blade just as coated as he was, “Stand up. Put your servos behind your head.”

Blades snapped up, terrified, and put his servos behind his head, “Did you steal him?!” He said, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking.

“Knock Out- leave him alone-” Blades heard Raf’s voice say, and he felt a rush of hot fear for the human burn through his systems.

“Shut up,” Knock Out said, though Blades wasn’t sure to whom. His optics glanced around the room, looking for a weapon. Maybe he could throw the couch? Break the firepole in half? This wasn’t his area. Heatwave would know what to do.

“Put him down,” Blades said, trying to sound brave, “right now.”

“No,” said Knock Out, dryly, just as Raf wriggled out between the pointy Decepticon style claws he had and landed on the floor with a thud.

“Blades, I-” Raf started, but something fast and brave was in Blades’ spark and he wasn’t going to let a human child get hurt, let alone his boyfriend’s best friend, and summoning all the courage he could, Blades charged forward and tackled the Decepticon with a scream.

They went tumbling across the room, Blades trying to imagine what Heatwave would do in a fight and drawing a blank, then trying to imagine what one of the kung fu masters on tv would do and tried that, but the Decepticon smashed his hand away with his untransformed fist, and shoved his saw blade towards Blades’ face. Blades squeaked and pulled up at the last second, just as the saw blade smashed into his cockpit and shattered the glass.

“-Stop stop stop, for Primus sake, you’re both Autobots, stop- stop fighting-” The little human was yelling and getting way to close to a giant robot fight.

“He’s an _Autobot_?!” Blades yelled, grabbing at the mech’s arm to keep the sawblade away from his face.

“Well why didn’t you say that in the _first_ place,” moaned Knock Out, and the blade retracted, “Get off of me, you great lug.”

“I’m- what’s- I don’t understand-” Blades stammered, and the mech knocked him over one handed. He tumbles to the floor and scrambled to his pedes, “Who are you?!”

Knock Out stood up, brushing himself off and casting Raf a sideways glance, “I didn’t realize you were hiding secret reserve forces on the planet.”

“It’s not like that,” Raf snapped, and scrambled up the Cybertronian size operating controls of the spacebridge, “Blades, Knock Out. Knock Out, Blades. You’re both Autobots. Now you know eachother.”

Blades eyed the energon soaked red mech warily, “I don’t know if I do,” he said. Knock Out moved to grab Raf off the controls, but he jumped out of the way and started typing something on the keypad rapidly.

“Well, you won’t. We’re leaving. Raf! Would you please just- would you please just behave-” he finally grabbed the tiny human, his little arms scrabbling desperately for the controls.

“No! we’re going back right now!”

“No, we’re not!”

“We have to!”

“We can’t!”

“What’s happening?” Blades asked, softly. Knock Out looked at him, then back down at his human captive, then wiped the energon out of his optics.

“Someone dropped a bomb on upper Kaon,” he said, his voice dry. Blades gasped.

“That’s horrible! Wasn’t- wasn’t the Reformation Day celebration there today?”

“Yes-” shouted Raf, who pried his way out of Knock Out’s claws and scrambled up his arm, “and we left Bee back there fighting them alone!”

“He's not alone, he has hundreds of bsttle hardened Autobot soldiers there,” Knock Out argued, trying to grab the human like a bug, “you are a non-combatant! We are non-combatants!”

“Frag being a noncombatant!” Raf yelled, jumping and landing back on the control pad. “We’re going back!”

“We were given explicit orders!”

“You never follow orders!”

“I do when they’re in my best interests!”

“Coward!”

“Yes!”

“Aaaagh!” Raf yelled when he was picked up again. This time Knock Out transformed, shakily, and simply locked the boy inside his alt mode. Raf banged on the window with his fists.

Heatwave dropped from the ceiling entrance first with a water blaster drawn like it was a weapon and when he saw Knock Out he tensed to fire, and Blades tackles the second person that day.

“He’s an Autobot!” Blades yelled as the other Rescue Bots dropped into the room.

“I changed my mind!” yelled Raf, “Kick his aft!”

“Pipe down,” Knock Out snapped, “I’m damaged enough as it is for one day.”

“Who is that?” asked Boulder.

“This is Knock Out,” said Blades, “He’s an Autobot, I guess.”

“Why are you covered in energon?” asked Chase, “Are you hurt?”

“Oh, it’s mostly not mine,” Knock Out assured him dismissively, and Chase frowned, “Where am I?”

“This is Griffin Rock,” said Heatwave, warily, “We’re an Autobot Rescue Team. Why do you have Bumblebee’s friend captured?”

“He kidnapped me!” said Raf, and Heatwave raised his waterblaster again.

“He won’t behave,” Knock Out snapped.

“He keeps trying to activate the space bridge,” whispered Blades, “a bomb went off during the festival.”

“Oh, scrap,” said Heatwave, dropping his ‘weapon,’ “Is everyone okay?”

“No,” said Knock Out, “Springer is dead, Ironhide’s probably dead, and unfortunately, Hot Rod is not dead. Some kind of insurgent attack I’m sure, but I didn’t stick around long enough to gather the details.”

“We left Bumblebee behind!” yelled Raf again.

“Bumblebee is a warrior, believe it or not. I am a doctor, and you are a squishy alien sparkling,” chides Knock Out.

“Don’t act like you don’t know how to fight, as if I haven’t seen you in action.”

“Yes,” said Knock Out wearily, “and how many times have you seen me win a fight again?”

Raf paused, “Well.”

“Precisely. Now, if I let you out, will you please behave?”

“I… yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Knock Out opened a door and the human jumped out, hugging his backpack straps anxiously. Knock Out transformed back into his root mode and shuddered, “Now please, if you’d direct me to your washracks?”

“Oh,” said Blades, “We just use a hose.”

Knock Out crinkled his face in disgust, “How barbaric!”

“Take it or leave it,” growled Heatwave, and Knock Out rolled his optics. Raf continued to stare at the floor.

“Hey,” said Blades, “Why don’t we go upstairs and see Cody, huh? I’m sure Bee will call whenever everything is safe.” Raf looked up, then nodded tersely.

“Come on, I’ll hose you down in the garage,” Heatwave said, heading for the elevator platform. Knock Out made a gagging gesture, but followed anyway.

 

* * *

 

“And this is the base room! It’s where we have all the computers that let us see around town, and the communicators and everything! Doc Greene built it for us, and its super high tech, and…”

Cody’s voice continued, and Blades eyed Raf through the window anxiously. He looked weary and terrified and weighed down and a million other nuances things Blades didn’t like seeing on such a young human’s face.

“And… there,” said Boulder, finishing off the replacement on Blades’ windshield. He popped it open and shut again experimentally.

“Thank you,” he said, relieved, “Hey…  
do you wanna ask Cody for help with something? I don’t think hanging out is making Raf feel any better.”

“Well, okay, if you think it’s a good idea,” said Boulder, “What should we do with Raf, then?”

“I think I’ll see if he wants to go flying,” said Blades.

* * *

 

They had flown in silence for twenty minutes before Raf spoke.

“I’m afraid he’s going to die again.”

Blades nearly fell out of the air, “I- um. Yeah, I heard about that, I know it was, uh, really scary-”

“I know he can take care of himself,” Raf continued, as if Blades hadn’t said anything at all, “But I wish I was a giant robot too and not a tiny useless human so I could help.”

“You’re not useless,” said Blades, “You’re practically a doctor.”

“That’s not good enough, though. Everyone always has to worry about me and send me away from fights and be careful not to step on me and I’m tired of feeling like a parasite.”

“No on thinks you’re a parasite.”

“I know. I still am, though.”

Blades circled the island quietly, thinking what to say to that, “I think humans offer a unique perspective to problems we can’t. I know Dani and Cody and the chief always seem to have ideas I never would have thought of. I think there’s just something special about humans.”

“Huh,” said Raf, but nothing else. They circled a little longer. “Is he happier when I’m not around?”

“Pfft, no. He never stops talking about you,” Blades said, turning around the side of the island near the port to the mainland, “I think you underestimate how much people like you.”

“Maybe.”

He kept circling even after his passenger finally dozed off, because he remembered Bee mentioning that when Raf was having a bad night the only way he could sleep was if Bee took him out to drive around the desert at night. He hoped Bee was alright, and in the silence realized he was glad he’d been worried about Raf all day instead of his boyfriend out of communication on Cybertron.

His commlink beeped.

“Hello?” Blades answered softly.

“Blades,” Bee’s voice came in, crackling with static.

“You’re okay!” Blades cried, flooded by relief, “I was so worried about you!”

“It got pretty rough today. We lost some people.”

“I’m glad we didn’t lose you.”

“Did Raf and Knock Out make it there okay?”

“Yeah,” said Blades, “Knock Out tried to kill me.”

“Scrap,” gasped Bumblebee, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. He just broke my windshield. They’re both okay though.”

“How’s Raf?”

“He’s sleeping. He’s been a mess all day.”

“I know,” Bee sighed, sounding weary, “I’ve been worried about him. He’s been so… fragile, since we lost Jasper. Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I won’t,” Blades assured him, “Do you want me to wake him up?”

“Yeah. He can come back home in the morning, but let me go ahead and ease his nerves now and let him know what’s going on. And Blades?”

“Yeah, Bumblebee?”

“Thank you. For watching out for him.”

“I know you would have done the same for Cody or Dani,” said Blades.

“Of course. Will you come up with him? Just for tomorrow? It’s been… a rough day.”

“Yeah,” said Bee, nudging his passenger gently awake with his cockpit seat, “Of course.”


End file.
